Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{5}{5r} - \dfrac{4}{5r}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{5 - (4)}{5r}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{1}{5r}$